Instinct
by Nevar12
Summary: When Wolverine and storm are left to care for the school over the summer Logan finds his instincts becomeing increasingly difficult to control.
1. Chapter 1

He wanted to make her scream. Wanted to pull her by that silky white hair and move her lips onto his, where they should have been all along. He'd have her making noises she never thought herself capable of and when it was all over, when she was left panting and sweating in the aftermath he'd do it all again. He would have her screaming his name and he would be growling hers kissing those lips, sucking those….. "Logan"? "Are you alright"? Wolverine looked up towards the object of his obsession who stood looking down at him in concern. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful? Any other woman and he would have been able to resist, to…..control. "I'm fine" he growled rising from his seat in the TV room. "Just having an off day". Storm nodded a smile of understanding coming over her face. "It is strange being here without the students" she admitted. It was only the second week of summer and already all of the students had either been picked up by family or left for a vacation of their own. The once busy campus transformed into its original mansion state. "Yah" wolverine responded. "it's a ghost town out here". In the corner of his eye Logan took in a Ororo's chocolate brown skin, even from the distance he stood her scent filled his nostrils with the most amazing smell, a mixture of fresh rain and a hint of vanilla. The woman had just put on her pajamas. A thin blue silk nightgown that fell just a few inches before her ankles. She was a modest girl, a fact that Wolverine both respected and deplored. How many times had he fantasized about her coming out one night in a pair of one of those skimpy shorts and spaghetti strap pajamas he saw the female students wear. She certainly had the body for it. And what's stopping you from ripping that gown off of that pretty little body of hers right now he heard a voice whispered. "Stop it" Logan hissed. "Stop what" Storm asked looking worriedly at her friend. She was beside him now. Close enough for him to feel the heat radiating from her body. Close enough for him to feel the tip of her breast on the side of his arm, close enough…. "I'm just a little tired" he announced finally shaking his head. "I think I'll go up and catch a few winks". Again Oro smiled that brilliant smile of hers leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Logan's cheek. "Sweet dreams my friend". Logan left without saying goodnight. She treated him like a sheep and he was thankful that she couldn't see the wolf hidden beneath.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm moaned deeply into her pillow unsure of what force had suddenly caused such a strong feeling or arousal to grow within her. In the darkness of the summer night she sweat bullets. kicking off her sheets until they were left abandoned on the floor beneath her bed. From her mattress Ororo watched as the full moon rose higher in the sky sending its light pouring through her window. Such nights would have been a pleasure to sleep in but for some reason what she had written off as hormones were keeping her from rest. Giving into her body's need to stand she rose from the edge of the of the bed making her way towards the sliding glass window. Opening it she closed her eyes and took in the gust of warm wind that made its way inside.

Logan swung at invisible enemies as he made his way through his room in memorized combat formation. Three times he had tried to rest and three times the images in his head had proved to be impossible to ignore. Why was he having these thoughts now? Why couldn't he control them as he had done with everything else. "Because animals cant be controlled". The hairs on Logan's neck stiffened as his mind brought forth the answer. Another swing. "Train a dog all you want but in the end its still just a dog". Crash. In a single punch he managed to send his dresser smashing into a wall. "Damn it" he hollered. A part of him wanted the images out of his head but another part of him willed them to stay. She was the untouchable goddess. A piece of meat being hung over his starving head and oh what he wouldn't do for a taste.

Storm jumped at the sound of Logan's voice coming from down the hall. Anyone else would have been terrified but from Ororo's experience such noises were common place in his domain. Looking out into the open air she wondered if the weather had gotten to him as much as it had gotten to her. She squeezed her legs together as yet another jolt of arousal forced its way into her body. Perhaps she should help by bringing down a few clouds and. "uhhh" The weather goddess managed to slap a hand over her mouth before a full moan was able to escape. "Goddess…what's wrong with me" she whispered. Returning to her bed she was disappointed by the lack of heat that had left. Laying miserably across the heated sheet she plopped her head onto the one cool pillow

she could find. She had never known such frustration and wondered if Jean had been right about waiting too long to "put out". It wasn't that she wasn't interested in sex, it was just that she closest she had gotten was with a guy who cheated on her soon after. This made it harder for her to trust men and since she couldn't read minds like Jean eventually gave up on them all together. Storm wanted to be with no...belong to a man who she knew would want her and only her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stormed jumped at the figure standing in the doorway of the kitchen only to find that it held a familiar face. Wolverine was a big man yet he moved as if he weighed nothing at all. "Sorry…didn't mean to startle ya" Logan offered as he made his way towards the fridge. Storm nodded allowing Wolverine to pass her. She knew the man was not one for good mornings and was unfazed by his lack of socialization. Opening the door of his target Logan scanned the boxes contents momentarily before picking out a beer and snapping it open. Raising the bottle he directed it towards his mouth only to have it blocked by a warm brown hand.**_

_**"That is hardly a balance breakfast" Ororo scolded. Slipping her fingers over Logan's she gently pried the bottle from Wolverine's hand setting it down on the table beside them. Any other person would have received hell from Logan but to him the touch was well worth the Alcohol deprivation. 'Now you sit down and I will make us some real food" Storm declared. Logan faked a grumble but was secretly thrilled at the thought of Storm cooking for him. He watched as she slipped the grey robe she had on off her shoulders and swung it over a nearby chair. Her hair had been pinned up in a loose bun in an effort to relieve the heat and her skin glowed with the remainder of a thin veil of sweat that had been formed over it.**_

_**Looking away from the silver haired beauty Logan tried to preoccupy his thoughts with new battle formations. With a little convincing Logan was sure he could get Xavier to spring for an additional mission simulation to the training program. It was a thought he was sure would keep him figuring untill an even stronger image came into gown had fallen off her shoulder. Not completely, but enough for Wolverine to see the start of her left breast as she moved around collecting eggs and spices. Subconsciously he felt his tongue slide across is bottom lip fantasizing about the taste of it. If the sleeve were to fall just a bit further then maybe…**_

_**Shaking his head wolverine rose from the table and headed towards the hall. "Call me when your done will ya" he said leaving the kitchen. "I have some fixin on the engine I want to do".**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Storm**_

Storm wasn't sure of the last time she had seen Logan eat let alone in the mansion's kitchen. Focusing on her food the woman took the rare opportunity to look up studying the man before her. He was more muscular than most men she knew. The result of carrying heavy artillery in several wars throughout the years. Over time muscle had covered muscle to the point where it appeared that his body was in a perpetual state of flexing and the Storm blushed at the thought of being held against it.

Although his face did not reveal his true age, Logan's stood testament to what Ororo could only describe as a tribute Masculine beauty. His hands were boulders compared to the fork barely made visible in his right one. His jaw was square and complimenting of his features all the way down to the rough stubble that littered his chin and as he continued to chew she could just make out the thin vein that pulsed with every movement of his teeth.

Storm smiled as the man shoveled yet another heap of meat and eggs into his mouth. His table manners left a lot to be desired but such a thing was part of his endearment. Making her way from his lips Storm stopped suddenly at the brown eyes she saw staring back above them and shivered as a tingle hit the center of her spine. He was watching her.

Quickly looking away Ororo sought a new topic. "How did you sleep last night" she offered. Without looking up Logan stopped his chewing for a moment, a tinge of light pink briefly flickering to the surface of his cheeks. Had he just blushed? "Fine" he grunted filling his mouth with the last bit of food he had left on his plate.

_**Wolverine**_

Wolverine could feel his eyes dilate as his sensitive nose picked up on the explosion of a new scent that filled the room. Returning his eyes to the woman in front of her he felt his member twitch at the realization of what it was. Storm was aroused and the thought excited him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolverine:**

The scent of the woman before him sent Wolverines senses into a frenzy. Everything within him was at war and her arousal did little to discourage the hardening between his legs. Remaining in his chair he watched as Storm rose from her seat in an attempt to dodge his gaze as she brought her dishes to the sink to be washed. She knew he could smell her otherwise she wouldn't have moved as quickly as she did all the while the pheromones she sent off were steadily increasing. Like fireworks they filled the air around him bringing out his most powerful of wants.

He couldn't leave now not even if he wanted to, which he didn't. The smell was too good. He simply needed more and if he couldn't bring himself to have her he would at least enjoy the smell of her and bask in the knowledge that it was him that was causing it. When she returned to get his plate Logan took a hold of her wrist stopping her as she looked up into his eyes and for a moment neither said a word. Standing now he looked down at the delicate creature in front of him. Without even trying she was making this hard.

"Storm I…" Clearing his throat Logan felt himself waver as his inner thoughts took over. "You're wet" he said casting his eyes down to the outline of a v that could be seen through her gown. His words were not a question but a statement. He would not let her deny it. Rising from his seat he allowed control to slip even further as he approached the woman. "I can smell you" he continued.

In the back of his mind Wolverine scolded himself for what he was doing. It was so much easier when people were there. Why wasn't anyone there? Leaning forward he ran his nose across the part or Ororo's shoulder that had been left bare due to a fallen strap and inhaled. "_I bet if you took her now"_ the voice within his head spoke "_she'd let you"._

**Storm:**

For a moment Storm stood still. She didn't even breathe. His nose remained pressed against her for only a few seconds but as he pulled away she could still feel a warm spot in the place it had been. His eyes were wandering over her body now as if he could see through the thin fabric that covered her. They were dark, menacing and sexy beyond belief.

"L...Logan"? she whispered. Snapping from his trance the wolf like man looked down at the woman before him. Un-wrapping his fingers from around her wrists he allowed her hand to fall back to her side. "I" he began. "I need to get some air".


	6. Chapter 6

**Wolverine:**

Wolverine stood outside of the front door debating on whether or not to go inside. For the past two days he had been out on his bike making one excuse or another to Storm as to why he hadn't come home. Yesterday had been because he was tired and didn't think he could make it back and the day before was that he had lost track of time and thought it would be best to wait until morning to leave. After those days even his inner voice was starting to make sense. _You can't hide forever _it said.

Knocking on the door once Logan waited for a response. "If she doesn't answer the first time" he told himself "then I'll leave". To the man's surprise the door opened less than a minute later and Logan felt his jaw physically drop as his eyes took in the vision of the goddess in front of him.

Storm's hair had been pulled up into a messy bun, what little makeup she did wear had been removed from her face and over her body she wore a simple strapless yellow sundress that fell just below her knees. Leaning back against the doors entrance she folded her arms beneath her breast and lifted an eyebrow. "It takes two days to get air" she asked. The woman was beyond beautiful.

Feeling his cheeks begin to burn with the onset of blush Wolverine turned his head pretending to be looking out at the scenery as he spoke. "Yah…sorry about that". Shaking her head the Goddess moved aside allowing the man access. As Logan passed the woman he couldn't help but to smell a hint of arousal. It was slightly fainter than it had been the last day he had seen her but present none the less.

"The air conditioner is broken" Storm announced as she made her way inside. "Do you think you'll be able to fix it"? "Yah" Logan answered. "I'll check it out". "Can you do it now" she asked. "Yah mind if I get out of these dirty clothes first" he responded. "I don't know" she said teasingly. "While your changing you might decide you need some air again"?

**Storm:**

Storm was cautious. She didn't want to say or do anything that would make Wolverine leave. Studying him from a distance she watched as he set to work checking the air conditioners main system. She had joked about his leaving but the truth is it hurt her. He had seemed so…intense the last time she saw him. Was it real? Perhaps she would test it.

Moving from her place on the other side of the room Storm stood just two steps from where Wolverine worked. He froze immediately at her presence or perhaps it was her smell. Feeling herself blush slightly she pushed past her last memory of him deciding to go with a forward approach instead.

As if sensing the seriousness of her next words Logan rose from the floor turning to look directly into the woman's eyes. Taking a few timid steps further she stopped just a few inches away from the man's face. "I have to know" was all she had time to say before Wolverine pressed his lips against hers in a hungry kiss. Storm opened her mouth to allow Logan's tongue entrance as she felt it slide across her bottom lip and without taking his mouth off of hers the man ran his hands beneath her dress and up the side of her thighs lifting her from the floor. Ororo whimpered softly as he pressed her up against the wall behind them. Then, as quickly as it started it stopped.

Releasing Ororo from his grip wolverine allowed the woman to slide down the wall before him. For a moment all the two did was look at each other. One out of shock and the other out of uncertainty. "We shouldn't be doing this" Wolverine said backing up to increase the space between them. ""Storm was visibly upset but this time she would not let the man go again without telling him exactly how she felt.

"I don't understand you Logan" she yelled. "One minute you have me up against a wall loving every part of me you can find and the next I am untouchable? "What have I done"? "Ya didn't do anything Ro" Wolverine replied. "Your actions with me would say something different" Storm countered. "Look at me" the Goddess commanded taking a hold of Logan's face. "Do you like me" she asked. "Have you ever liked me"? Looking down at the floor Wolverine fell silent and it was all the answer Ororo needed.

Glaring at the man before her Storm shook as she moved away from him. "Until Xavier returns" she gulped holding back a sob. "Don't…don't speak to me" . Flying from the room Storm slammed the door behind her. She would not be returning. Looking back at his work Wolverine tried his best to shake off the feeling that was creeping in on him as realization set in. "I wanted to say…" he spoke into the empty room. "I wanted to say I Love you". "_But animals can't love" _said the voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Storm was true to her vow of silence. For over a week Logan was unsure if Ororo was even still in the house. Like a ghost she slipped past his line of vision and even with Wolverine's keen sense of smell he could not pin point her exact location. It was just as well Logan figured. "Out of site out of mind" but nothing could be farther from the truth. He wanted her more than he had ever imagined and just like a drug her absence was putting him more than a little on edge.

He thought her absence would help with the fantasies but instead it only served to increase them.

And the thought of her in the arms of another man was enough to drive him crazy.

Storm:

Storm ignored her own curiosity as she heard the sound of Logan doing what she guessed was a new fight simulation in the danger room. Bypassing the door to it she made her way towards the kitchen in search of something to settle her stomach. Since neither occupant had been to the store recently the near empty fridge offered only a carton of orange juice who's top had been sliced off no doubt the work of "Shred" a new student with a fetish for cutting things with his hands

.Sighing she took the carton and closed the door only to jump at the site of Wolverine standing behind it."We need to talk" he demanded.

Recomposing herself the woman's face formed an intense glare. Talking was the last thing she wanted to do with this man (amongst other things). Moving to exit the kitchen she gave an angry huff as the wolflike man moved to block her."We need to stop this Ro" Logan began. Another huff. "We got at least two more months in this house together do ya really want to spend it hating each other" the man continued. Ignoring Logan's words Storm made another attempt to exit but this time a swift hand on Wolverine's part proved to be detrimental as it hit the carton she had been holding.

The orange liquid flew in what appeared to be slow motion splashing against the pink fabric of Ororo's shirt. Standing in a state of shock the weather godess stared down at the ruined garment only to glare at Wolverine a moment later. "Ro" he began. "I didn't mean to-". Storm raised a single hand silencing the man before her. At the moment she did not know what was worse. The humiliation of being soaked in a half gallon of juice or having Wolverine being the one to make do it. "No more" was all she said before leaving Logan alone in the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Storm**

Slamming the door to her bedroom Storm set to work peeling off the sticky shirt that had begun to dry against her skin. Frowning with disgust she tossed the offending garment to the floor and began to pull off the other clothes she had been wearing. The woman hadn't remembered ever being this mad at Logan or even being mad at all but as she moved to the bathroom to run a warm shower she figured that there was a first time for everything.

**Wolverine**

Wolverine had never had doubts, about anything but there was something about the idea of being with Storm that made him nervous (not that he would ever admit it). She didn't know him like everyone else did. If she did she wouldn't be looking at him the way she had two weeks ago during their breakfast together. Why of all people did she have to think the best of him when he was in fact the worst? Turning down the hall that led to his room Logan paused, thought for a moment and then changed direction.

He just wanted to talk to her, try to explain what was going on but the man was not much for words. As he pondered the thought he felt his legs moving him in the direction of a distant sound and before long found himself in front of Storms bedroom entrance. The door had been closed but not enough to keep Logan from being able to see the inside of it.

Knocking once he called to the woman within. "Ro?.Ro I...". Knocking again Wolverines words trailed off as the door to the room opened. Had she left? Moving into the room Logan stopped in the center feeling his cheeks burn with the flush of blood as he noticed the clothes littering the floor. It was only then that by looking up the man could see The godess bathing in the open shower a few yards away from him

"I shouldn't be here" Wolverine thought yet despite his words his feet remained firmly planted on the floor while his eyes took in the vision before him.

**Storm**

Closing her eyes Storm sighed as the warm water splashed over her bare skin. It had been a long time since she had been able to enjoy a shower without the sound of hyperactive kids pounding against the walls around her. Moving to stand beneath the shower head she used her hands to rub off what stickiness was left on her chest.

**Wolverine**

She was beautiful absolutely breathtaking. Logan had never believed he would ever be in a position to see the goddess in her glory. The clothes she wore left much to the imagination but what Wolverine saw that moment blew away every fantasy he had ever had of her.

From his place on the floor he watched as Storm took a sponge from off the showers basket pouring on drizzle of gel over it. She started at the base of her neck first, her hands working in a team the left running a sheet of soap over her as she pulled the sponge down her chest breast and belly while her right worked to massage the bubbles. Wolverine felt his breath catch as Storm stopped just above the v shape that led to what Logan had up until that moment only dreamed of seeing. Slipping the sponge into her left hand she used her right slipping her fingers in between her legs.

Trailing his eyes over her body Logan swallowed hard as he watched the white suds slide over her brown skin creating a magnificent contrast between the two colors. "I shouldn't be here" he thought again but it did little to stop the growing response between his legs nor did it make his legs turn direction, he hadn't even realized his legs were moving until he found himself standing at the opening of the bathroom door and by then it was too late.

**Storm**

Rinsing the soap from her skin Storm moved to shut off the water only to be stopped by a firm hand. Turning around she found herself looking into the hazel eyes of Wolverines. She didn't move. Even if she were to she wasn't sure what she would do after.

**Authors Note:** Thanks everyone who has been reading. Sorry this update came kind of late but I promise the story will pick up after this :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Storm**

He kissed her once or had it been twice? Between the length and power of Logan's kiss Storm wasn't sure if his lips had ever left hers. She smiled as his body pressed against hers. The man was still clothed, his signature sleeveless white shirt and blue jeans clinging to his muscular frame as the running water ran over it. The whole situation seemed surreal but Ororo was far from complaining. Tilting her head back to allow Logan access to her neck she moaned as the wolf like man flicked his tongue across it while trailing his hands up the side of her thighs and took a hold of her buttocks kneading the form of the two cheeks in the palm of his hands. 

**Wolverine**

Moving his hands reluctantly away from the soft globes they held Logan trailed his fingers over the smoothness of the Goddess's freshly washed skin stopping this time on the curve of her waist as he pulled her towards him. Leaning forward he inhaled the woman's arousal that by then had began to rise from her like heat from a furnace and allowed his mind to travel over the possibilities on where it would lead them. 

Stopping for a moment the man leaned back looking down into warm eyes that looked back into his own. "I haven't wanted anything as much..." His voice trailed off as his mind took hold of the situation. Releasing his grip of the woman Logan moved to turn off the shower behind them and Storm frowned with uncertainty in response. Returning his focus to storm Wolverine ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily as he searched for his next words. "I don't" he began. "I don't want to hurt you". The man shifted his eyes to the ceiling as he spoke, a part of him was scared of what he might see if he looked down. "Do...do you understand what I'm trying to say"? When a moment of silence passed Logan looked down at the silent woman.

For a moment Storm looked surprised almost as if she had considered the same thing and the thought of it terrified Wolverine. Maybe this was a bad idea he imagined, maybe she didn't want him after all and was finally seeing him maybe-. Logan's thoughts silenced the moment he felt of Storms warm lips pressed against his. Backing away from him she looked into his eyes as she led him from the tub. "You wont" she whispered. It was all Logan needed to hear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wolverine**

Lifting Storm onto the bed Wolverine hovered over her at the side taking in her sweet scent. How she always managed to smell of warm vanilla and sandalwood he would never know. She moaned in pleasure as he ran his tongue across her exposed skin tasting her while the hardness between his legs continued to grow. Leaving her lips for only a moment Logan practically tore the shirt from his body on a mission to feel her against him. How many times had he dreamt of taking her only for it to at last become a reality? When he kissed her she kissed him back with a hunger that nearly rivaled his own. And every time he heard her moan he felt himself pushed yet another inch closer to insanity. And what made it all the sweeter was that he would be the first love. The only if he had anything to do with it. The idea alone sparked his most primal urge and for the moment all he could think about was the moment he would be inside her.

In one swift movement Logan hoisted himself on the bed beside his love and continued to feed his starving lips with hers slipping in his tongue to meet hers in a series of passionate rolls. He could have kissed her a thousand times and still it would not be enough. Everything was seemed to be moving and light-speed now and somewhere between it all wolverine managed to unbutton his jeans and slip the offending garment off and onto the floor without removing his lips from hers and to a delicious result. The moment the clothing hit the floor Storm arched her back beneath him grinding her soft mound against his most vulnerable area making the mans member twitched at the enjoyable sensation.

**Storm**

Wolverine gave off what Storm thought was a small whine and the weather goddess reveled in the knowledge that she had been the one to cause it. Again she moved to continue her actions but Wolverine took a hold of her hips pushing her down firmly. It wasn't fair for her to tease him like this and yet nothing excited her more. She wanted him to always want her in the way he did that moment.

Looking up into her lovers eyes Storm felt a lust she didn't believe herself possible of having. She wanted him then but, like everything else between them this was a game of will power. Trembling beneath the man Ororo squirmed beneath the man in frustration and she was sure she saw his lips form a slight grin. His body was like a furnace radiating heat just above her and for the life of her she couldn't stand it. Her body bucked and arched beneath him in an attempt to once again exploit the source of his weakness but his grip remained firm.

Again the man fed her a kiss and then another while his hands continued their own quest down her body.

**Wolverine**

He took his time. not wanting to frighten the woman with quick movements although his will power was quickly fading. His lower body was aching now with anticipation but he would be patient. If he could wait four years for her he could wait a few minutes. Slowly he ran his hands down her body massaged his way down Storms body taking the opportunity he had while above Goddess to look on in awe at her beautifully developed figure.

Storm was a curvaceous woman despite her size with a belly protected by a thin layer of fat which pleased Wolverine. Her breast hung small but, invitingly from her frame, two brown orbs with identical bitter sweet chocolate centers. Leaning forward he took one in his mouth rolling the tip of his tongue across the stiffening nipple while his right hand worked to massage the other to attention. The woman moaned again skimming fingers through his hair in a way that nearly brought Logan to the edge. He recovered moving away from her breast and down to her stomach where he encircled her belly button with his tongue before moving down to the heated core between her thighs. Slowly he parted her thighs feeling the woman tense in response his touch.

kissing her thigh assuringly Wolverine brought out his tongue to meet her heat rolling it expertly around the swollen clit that stood to attention between her centers lips. Storm groaned at the action and jammed a finger into her mouth biting down to control her verbal reactions while Logan watched from between her legs feeling his control quickly escaping him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wolverine**

he pressed lightly around her opening taking time to deliver sharp licks to every part of her open flesh as he felt Storm shiver beneath him. She reached out her hands in a desperate attempt to pull him closer but, Logan would deny her as he kept his head at a firm distance. "S...stop...your teasing me" the woman whined at his resistance. Only at this action had Logan truly felt the permanence of the situation. She wanted him, truly wanted him and the very thought of it was enough to drive Logan mad with desire.

Wolverine raised to look at the beauty before him; shock silvery white hair cast around a mocha brown face parted pink lips and intense eyes that looked at him with a want that mirrored his own. In one swift movement she took a hold of the rim of his undergarments and pulled down with a purpose. He allowed her to help him out of his clothing but put out a hand stopping her from going further. It was the mortals duty to please the goddess not the other way around. Grabbing a hold of his pants the man took out a condom and opened it slipping it over his rod.

Obediently Storm laid back as Logan moved above her. By now his member was straining with need but still he would wait. Stopping just short of her opening the man shuddered as he felt her heat and more than anything wanted to bury himself to the hilt but instead chose to tease by rubbing himself against her opening torturing both her and himself as he felt the gush of wet nectar that began to flow from between her center. She arched her back again following the heat of his member with that of her own. When he placed himself just out of her reach she whined at him digging her nails into his arms as yet another gush of juice dripped from her and with this site being burned into Logan's mind all hope was lost. In less than a second he was inside her, plunged into a casm of heat and extasy. He moved slowly at first trying hard to get her use to him forcing himself to maintain what little self control he had left.

**Storm**

Groaning Storm wrapped her legs around the man's hips allowing him to push deeper inside while he pumped into her several times before taking a hold of her buttocks lifting her up so that she lay sitting in Logan's lap, arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he shifted deeper into her. She cried out as the man continued his assault and bit into his shoulder clawing at the muscular flesh that made his back. Wolverine let out a roar in response pulling her down further so that all of him could experience her. "I...I'm" Ororo's felt her voice drift off as pleasure dulled her ability to think. His hands were every where, squeezing, biting, licking. It was a sensation she had never felt before yet hungered for more. "Logan...I". She bit her lip again trying to make sense of the growing feeling building inside her. Another moan and she felt her body melt as the man leaned down whispering into her ear. "Then cum for me darlin".

**Wolverine**

Moving his hands from her back wolverine took a hold of his lovers hips allowing her to fall back onto the sheets engulfed in an orgasm while he continued to pump into her. Falling forward moments later he pushed his lips against Storm's as his own orgasm hit, the two of them lay shivering and sweating in the tingle of the aftershock.

**Storm**

Rolling onto her back Storm panted in exhaustion as the tingling between her legs finally began to subside. No battle she thought could ever amount to the work out she had just endured. Never in her life had she experienced so many emotions at one time but would have little time to think when only a few moments later she turned to feel Wolverine pulling at her thighs, his member standing to stiffly to attention. She rolled to face him allowing the man to wipe a layer of sweat from her face. Hovering over her he moved himself into position between her legs. "Thinkin we should make up for lost time" he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Wolverine fell beside Storm with a cushioned thud as the two of them lay on the wrinkled sheets gasping for air. From the window above their heads the sun seeped in through the blinds pouring light into the room. Ororo turned into Logan avoiding the sting of the suns rays as they hit her face. In the silence that followed the two lay in each others arms exhausted if not surprised by their own actions. Storm chose not to look up at Logan. Perhaps afraid of what she would see but, more so of what she would feel. Up untill that night every fiber of her being wanted to see him as nothing but a friend but, it was at that moment she knew she couldn't. Wolverine looked down at the white hair of his lover knowing all too well what she was feeling. It was the same feeling he got after a successful hunt. It was like a burning fire blazing with heat but, destined to cool under the air of guilt. At that moment he questioned everything. Why this woman had chosen to be with him. Where they go from there and if she would ever look at him again the same way she had that night. Slowly he moved his hand cupping the goddesses's chin and lifting her face to meet his. He had to see her eyes. Look at them for just a second and all his questions would be answered, then he would know she was his but she kept her eyes focused on his chest. "Your shaking" he whispered. Storm nodded slightly just becoming aware of her own involuntary movements.

Storm

"Im cold" Storm lied. In the back of her mind she hoped he would take her again. Make love to her as he did only minutes before. She didn't want it to end because once it did she wasn't sure if she could be with him ever again. She reached for her underwear slipping into them as Logan looked on in hidden disapproval. He too slipped into his jeans and sat beside the woman that he had not to long ago had in the most intimate way yet at that moment was hesitant to touch. "Two more months" she whispered. He nodded his head. "Two". Again the silence overtook them and this time there was no warmth to fill it.

Wolverine

It didn't matter to Logan what his words would mean but he knew that they had to be said even if they would never said again."Ororo" he began. The woman looked to him through questioning almost sad eyes. Perhaps she feared hearing his words almost as much as he feared saying them. "I have... loved you" the wolflike man managed to release. Storm's eyebrows quirked in confusion but still she said nothing. "I love, have loved and will always love you" he continued. He didn't wait for the woman to answer but instead rose from the bed leaving her sitting alone at the end. He wanted to keep her. Have her. Own her, but such was not the case. It never could be. "Logan". The man turned at the sound of Storm's voice. She was beside him now

just as beautiful if not more so then when she had been laying beside him. "Its just like you to leave when you don't think you'll get the answer you want" she began. Taking another step towards him The woman took a hold of Wolverines hand.

"Were not going to do this again" she said softly. "Because I don't think either one of us could take it". Logan's heart sank as he heard Storm's words. It really was too good to be true at the same time a part of him knew it would be. The woman's face became serious as she looked Wolverine in the eyes. "I love you Logan" she stated. "And if you truly love me you'll show it by staying". Blushing slightly the woman pulled at the man wrist. "I want you to stay".

Following behind his love Logan felt as if a weight had been lifted from his heart. One he hadn't noticed was there until after Ororo's words. He knew it must have been there for a while because as he followed behind Storm he couldn't help but to be amazed at the lightness he felt. The spent the rest of the morning in bed her wrapped in his arms between sleep. She fit against him perfectly like another part of him he hadn't realized he was missing. She was his now, although it would take some time before Logan could truly believe it. For now he would leave things as they were that moment. No fear, no doubt. After all, they did have two months to think about it.

The End

Authors note: I hope you liked this story, thanks to everyone who read and posted comments on this and my other stories. I know it went away from the original path it was going and I will try to do better next time. For my next project I might do a sabertooth and Strom fanfic. I also do some reuest so if you have a story idea you would like me to do shoot me a message :)


End file.
